All I Ever Wanted
by Speedstreek360
Summary: All he wanted had been there...and he allowed it to slip away...  One-shot, light slash. No like, no read.


Hey guys. I decided to write a fic about what it might have been like way, way before the war started. It's another one shot, and it has the slightest hint of slash.

Anyway, this is set in my AU universe of what it was like before the war.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

...

All I Ever Wanted

...

**_Present Day, Earth_**

...

Optimus Prime sat in the med. bay, alone. His Autobots were out on patrol or with their humans, and Ratchet had gone to check the energon storage to make sure if that they had enough to last the week, before another raid might be needed.

It left him alone with his thoughts.

He hated that.

It always led him to the memories he always distracted himself from.

But was a alone. No one would be able to see the small crack in his serious, almost hard demeanor. So he took a moment to look back, and allow himself, for a moment, to get lost in them.

...

_**Cybertron, Iacon, the Golden Age**_

...

Optimus squealed, as he slid across the newly polished med. bay floor. He liked it in here, because it was so big and clean. The perfect place to explore!

"Optimus! Get back here!"

Unless, of course, you had a certain red and white medic around. The small sparkling looked up at a slightly disgruntled Ratchet. Optimus smiled up at him, giggling, as he was picked up and carried to one of the med. berths, and sat down on it by a grumbling medic.

Ratchet huffed, "Slagging Sentinel, drops off his kid here, when he knows I have important work, stupid slagger..." He took out his scanner, and looked it over for anything, "Stupid fragging Prime..."

Optimus let out a squeal, clapping his servos, "Unca Watchet!"

Ratchet slumped in defeat, chuckling softly, before he got turned to the computer.

Optimus waited there on the berth, watching Ratchet, patiently and expectantly. After a few moments, Ratchet slowly looked over at the little one sitting there, waiting for something.

"Hmm, are you waiting for something Optimus?" he took out an energon treat, "Hmm, just what could it be that you are waiting for?" He smiled when Optimus chirped and squealed when he saw the treat, bouncing up and down in his own seat, reaching out for it.

He handed the treat to the little one, patting his helm, before humming softly to himself.

But, as Optimus placed the treat in his mouth, the med. bay doors slammed, open startling the two.

Red Alert, a female medic and First Aid, the assistant medic, came barging in, with some of the Prime's Royal guards, the femme carrying a small bundle in her arms. Ratchet blinked in confusion, before Red Alert, laid the little bundle on the berth across from Optimus. The soldiers were all talking at once, as the medics surrounded the berth. Optimus tilted his helm, his antennae twitching as he watched the adults around this strange new bundle.

He listened to gnarled and mixed up words coming from the mechs, trying to explain to the medics what they had found.

"-can't believe-!"

"-found it outside Iacon with-"

"-anyone would-?"

Finally, Ratchet snapped around, and amongst the chaotic voices, shouted, "QUIET!"

Optimus squeaked in fear, the energon goody still hanging from his mouth. Ratchet picked up the bundle and placed it beside Optimus, before he snapped around to the other mechs.

"You lot, get the slag out of my med. bay! You two!" he pointed to the two other medics, "Get me the equipment for the little guy here to process the needed energon!"

Without another word, the group either left, or went to the back of the storage and rummaging through it.

And it was then Optimus noticed that the small bundle of blankets beside him was moving slightly, and there were soft, quiet chirps. Blinking with wide blue optics, the little Prime reached out to touch the strange bundle of rags, pulling the flap up slightly.

And he was met with bright, indigo-violet optics, blinking back at him fearfully. He pulled back the flap all the way, and chirped at the sight of the small silver, and purple sparkling. The little one curled away from him with a fearful squeak, as the little Prime smiled at him warmly.

The little silver sparkling sat up, and looked around, with wide optics, at the new place he was in, before curling up with a small whimper.

Optimus chirped, and then poked at the small nubs growing in the little one's back. The silver sparkling squeaked, and then pulled the blanket over it's small trembling body. The little Prime blinked in surprise, before cooing to the other sparkling, pulling the blanket up to gaze down at him. The little one squeaked again, at the sight of another sparkling. Optimus gave him a friendly, gentle smile, which only caused the newcomer to tremble harder.

The older sparkling looked confused. Why was the little one so scared of him? He could get why he was afraid of all the adults around, but why was he afraid of him. Then, and idea hit, something his Mama or Ratchet did, whenever he was down or afraid.

He covered his face for a moment. The new sparkling cooed in question, looking around a moment for the other sparkling.

"A'Boo!"

The newcomer jumped when the other sparkling appeared. He blinked his optics, staring. And then he was gone again. The little one looked around, a little anxiously.

"A'Boo!"

The little Prime appeared again, and the new sparkling giggled, and smiled, revealing two sharp denta.

Ratchet walked over with some equipment, and froze where he was.

He watched as Optimus played the small game he had taught him with the new sparkling, and snorted, as the new little one giggled and laughed. Right before he saw little wing nubs at the newcomer's back, and he gaped at him with wide blue optics.

A seeker sparkling? An orphan seeker sparkling?

What could have forced a seeker to give up one of it's own? Seekers were naturally protective of sparklings and younglings alike, and it shocked him that he had an orphan seeker sitting there, playing the small game with little Optimus.

Optimus snickered, when the new sparkling reached out, smiling and babbling to him.

Ratchet sighed. He didn't want to break up their fun, but he had to give the seekerling energon. He could tell it was tired, by how it's tiny wings drooped slightly.

"All right, Optimus, I need to look this little mech over," Ratchet picked up the blue and red sparkling and lifted him up.

Only for the silver sparkling to screech and grab the little Prime' pede in it's little claw-like servos. Ratchet stared, at the whimpering and screeching little seekerling, clinging to Optimus. Quirking and optic ridge, Ratchet placed Optimus back down, and the silver sparkling immediately snuggled up against the other little one, with small chirps and coos.

Optimus chirped and whistled to the little seeker, who snuggled against him, mewling.

"Unca Watchet? What name?" he pointed at the new sparkling.

The medic stared at the little one, quirking an optic ridge, "Hmm...well..."

The seeker chirped, perking slightly, before talking to Optimus in a serious of clicks, chirps and coos. Optimus tilted his helm.

"Oh..." Optimus turned to Ratchet, smiling, "He say his name is Meggy-tron..."

Ratchet's blue optics widened, "Meggy-tron...what...OH! Megatron! My, my that's quite a name."

Megatron chirped and nodded, still holding Optimus' arm, with a coo.

"Hmm. I wonder what seeker would name their sparkling that..." he mumbled.

Megatron yawned.

Ratchet watched, as the little one nodded off lying against Optimus, like he was a teddy bear. The tiny Prime didn't seem to mind, a she rest his own helm against the silver one's.

The medic smirked, "Well, this is an interesting turn of events."

...

_**Iacon, five stellar-cycles later...**  
><em>

...

Optimus came into the med. bay, and he giggled, when he saw a smaller silver seeker, sitting on a med. bay berth, kicking his pedes back and forth, with a smile, as Ratchet was preparing his daily energon cube.

"Here we go, Megatron, a nice cube of low-grade," Ratchet said, placing the cube in the sparkling's hands.

"Thank you Amma," the little one said quietly, before taking a timid sip of the low-grade.

The medic smiled at his adopted creation, patting his tiny helm. Yes, he had adopted the little seeker, after a long talk with Sentinel Prime about it. Sentinel had a low opinion of seekers, and he wasn't very fond of the little seekerlet when he met him. Ratchet, after begging and pleading, was allowed to keep him, as his own and to train him as a medic.

Since then, Optimus came down as much as he could, to see the seeker, and play with him. He was shy at first, and only played with Optimus, but as the days went by, he began to warm up to everyone in and outside the med. bay.

Megatron was shy, but he was also sometimes tough, and would bicker with Red Alert a lot. She was like an older sister to him.

"Hi Megsy! Hi Ratchet!" Optimus smiled, as he walked over.

Megatron looked over and his smile became wider, "Hi Oppy!" He jumped down from the med. berth.

Ratchet yelped, catching the cube of energon before it fell to the floor. He quirked an optic ridge, as Megatron stumbled over and hugged Optimus around the middle, his small wings flickering happily at the presence of his friend.

The red and blue sparkling was slightly taller than the seeker, and he hugged him back with a giggle. Megatron flicked his wings.

"So, what kind of mayhem do you two have in store today?" Ratchet asked, placing the cube back on the berth.

Optimus snickered, "Well..."

"Shh! Oppy, Red Alert might hear you!" the seeker hissed.

Quirking an optic ridge, Ratchet smirked, "You two set up another prank, didn't you?"

The two sparklings giggled, and nodded.

"We had some help from Perceptor and First Aid," Megatron smiled, with a giggle.

Ratchet snorted, "You two are hellions from the pit, and I only realized this after five thousand stellar-cycles..."

There was a sudden shriek from deep within the med. bay. Megatron and Optimus looked at each other, both trying to keep on there giggles.

"MEGATRON! OPTIMUS! WHERE ARE YOU, LITTLE FRAGGERS?" a image of enraged Red Alert, covered in a bright, hot, neon pink, stomped through, her blew optics wide in rage.

"Run for it!" Megatron squealed, grabbing Optimus' hand and the two little ones ran as fast as they could, as Ratchet was guffawing, earning a heated glare from Red, when she passed him.

"GET BACK HERE! I AM GOING TO WELD YOUR LITTLE AFTS TO THE CEILING!" she shrieked.

"Catch us if you can Reddy!" Megatron snickered with a goofy grin, as he and Optimus turned a corner, both laughing and squealing as they went.

This was a day to remember.

...

_**7 Stellar-cycles later...**_

...

He practically ran out of school, with his small knapsack. Optimus ran like crazy, a big grin on his face plates, as he turned a corner of the hallway, and into the courtyard outside the school.

Sitting beneath a silver glass lily bush, was a young, silver and purple flier, looking at a data-pad through a small pair of reading glasses.

"Megs, Hey Megs!" he called out, jumping up and waving his hand to catch the youngling's attention.

Megatron looked up and around a moment, before smiling. He put his data pad into a black and blue knapsack, and put his glasses away in his sub-space, before he stood up. Optimus walked up to him, and waited until he had picked up the other data-pads he had left scatter out. His smiled, when his friend was finished.

Other students stared at the silver seeker walking beside the Young Prime, but the two paid no heed. They were used to the stares from other mechs and femmes. Optimus had simply refused to start school, without his best friend to go there with him. It had taken a lot of convincing on Sentinel and Ratchet's parts to make sure they went to the same school in Iacon together.

No on dared to mess with the seeker, not with Optimus as his best friend.

"So, how are things going in science?" Optimus asked, as they entered on to the street and began walking.

Megatron shrugged his wings flicking slightly, "Same old, really, but Lightspeed's brother Scattershot came in today, and it was very funny to see our teacher so crazy. What about your history teacher?"

"Kup? We had a sub today when we got to history," Optimus answered, kicking a small piece of scrap metal across the street, "We watched movie on one of the wars of Cybertron, about the Thirteen Original Primes and whatever..."

"Hmm. Interesting..." Megatron said gently.

Prime smiled placing an arm around Megatron's shoulder, as they neared the tower.

"I bet Ratchet's made his famous rust sticks and oil cakes for our after school snack," Megatron grinned.

"And why's that?" Optimus asked, his antennae twitching.

Megs smiled, "Because I passed my science and health exam today, with the highest score."

The groundling's blue optics widened in awe, "Really? Wow Megsy, that's awesome!"

Megatron laughed, "I told you that staying up for some extra study time isn't a waste."

"When did I say that?"

"When you were too busy out playing with Ironhide and Prowl to remember to study for your english exam," the seeker stated, as he and Optimus entered the tower where they lived.

The two took the elevator to the med. bay straight away. And Megatron had been right about the snacks.

Ratchet had plate full on one of the medical berths, with two full cubes of low-grade. He was working on some of his scanners, fixing a few bugs that had gotten into them. The two younglings greeted him, snapping him away from his work. Ratchet places his hands on his hips, and looked at the two younglings with a quirked optic ridge.

"And what brings two of my most trouble-making younglings to the med bay today, hmm?" Ratchet asked.

Megatron went into his knapsack, skimming through data-pads, and when he found the one he needed, handed one of them to the medic. Ratchet took it, brought it to his face plates, and looked it over, once in a while adding a quizzical hum. After a few moments, he placed the data pad smack down on the med. berth, causing the two to jump.

"Hmm...I wonder if I should give you these treats after all..." Ratchet said, placing a hand on his chin.

"Aw, come on Amma...!" the seeker pouted.

Megatron yelped, as he was lifted up, and brought into a big ol' bear hug, as his Amma laughed gently.

"Amma!" he yelped, as Ratchet went back and forth.

"I'm so proud of you my sparklet..." Ratchet smiled.

Optimus covered his mouth to hide his snickers with a hand, before he climbed up on to the med. berth and grabbed one of the energon cubes.

When the seeker finally was freed, he went up, sitting beside him, and took a rust stick. Then, he had a small gleam in his optics: he picked up two rust sticks and placed them over his two small fangs.

They stuck there, as he crossed his optics, and put his arms out, like how Optimus' mother had looked when she was sleep walking with her optics open.

He made a groan, "I am an Insecticon zombie...I've come to infect you with my rust plague and eat your hardware and core processor."

Optimus laughed so hard, that he spat some of the low-grade form his lips. The two younglings spent the rest of that afternoon playing, and making jokes, until Optimus had to head up the tower to the top, where his home was.

...

_**Three stellar-cycles later...**_

...

He watched as Megatron sorted and cleaned off Ratchet's tools.

School was out for a while, and the two young mechs had nowhere to go this year. Ratchet had offered to let them work in his med. bay for the summer until school started back up again.

Optimus was currently trying to fix one of the machines that one of Ratchet's patients had broken. In fact, Ratchet was attending to a few at the moment, as the two young mechlings worked.

Megatron's wings were a bit longer, and he was almost up to Optimus' neck. He was starting became a bit slim and aerodynamic, despite a bit of bulk showing. Ratchet was on edge lately, and constantly kept his optics on Megatron, as if waiting for something to happen.

The seeker found it a bit unnerving, but ignored it.

Suddenly, one of the patients, Optimus' friend, Ironhide, reached up and tweaked one of his wings.

Megatron flinched, before he turned and glared a the red, black and silver mech.

"'scuse meh nurse, but Ah was wonderin' when you got off?" Ironhide smirked.

Megatron stared at him a moment in slight bewilderment. Optimus shook his helm, recognizing a small angry gleam in those indigo-violet optics, as they narrowed, and those cheeks became a soft purple.

"Ironhide..." he said through gritted teeth, "How many times have I told you, that I am not interested?" he pointed a clawed servo at Ironhide's smirking face plates.

"Aw, c'mon, I know yeh want meh..."

"HAH! In your wildest dreams!"

"Ya wanna know how wild?"

Megatron's wings twitched, as he shuddered in discomfort, "I don't know why you bother with me, when you practically have Chromia worshiping the ground you walk on, though she'll never admit it..."

A blue, white and green femme snapped his head up and glared at Megatron, her dented and twisted arm resting in a cast, "Oh gee, thanks Megsy, why not say that a bit louder? I don't think anyone over in Kaon heard you."

Optimus shook his head smiling, "You know Hide's just yanking your chains, right Megs?" he patted the seeker on the shoulder.

"Yeah, and if he flirts with me one more time, I'm gonna yank out his hard drive if he doesn't KNOCK IT OFF!" he smacked the mech upside the helm, when those hands pinched his wings again, "Also, I am not a nurse, I just live here!"

"Well yah bicker like one!"

"I resent that! And if you don't knock it off, I'll go get the wrench Amma got me last stellar-cycle for my creation day," Megatron huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'd listen to him Hide," Optimus said, smirking, as the red mech's blue optics widened in fear.

Chromia snorted, holding back his giggles at the comical look. Right then, First Aid came in, carrying data-pads.

Well, he was trying to, but he was distracted by a white, black, and silver mech, with a blue visor, talking his helm off.

Megatron perked up, "Hi Jazz!"

Jazz turned and then squealed, before he ran over and hugged the seeker tightly. Megatron grunted, and then cast an annoyed glare at the Prime-to-be, who was snickering behind his hand. Jazz was one of Megatron's friends, and he adored he grey mech, like a brother.

He pulled back with a grin on his face, visor flashing.

"So, ya guys goin' to the club party down at the Smash-Out?" Jazz asked.

The Smash Out was one of the most popular dance clubs, next to Maccadam's Oil House, on Cybertron. Almost everyone in Iacon wanted to go there.

Almost.

"Oh yeah, you bet!" Ironhide laughed.

Chromia winced, but smiled as Ratchet began working on her arm, "As soon as the Hatchet gets me out, you bet you're sweet, shiny aft I'll be there!"

Optimus patted Megs on the wing, "What about you Megs?"

Megatron shrugged his wings, "Busy...I have studying to do."

"Aw, you're always studyin' Megs!" Jazz pouted, getting up in his face, with wide blue optics beneath his visor.

"Well how else am I going to get in to the academy for medics here in Iacon, hmm?" he asked.

Ratchet shooed the visored mech away, "No one is going to interrupt this mechling's studying, understood?"

Optimus smirked, with a small chuckle, "Like Amma, Like creation."

He quirked an optic ridge, when Megs stuck his glossa out.

...

The med. bay was closed the next day when Optimus went down to visit.

How did he find out? There was a big line of mechs and femmes outside the med. bay whining, and yelling for Ratchet to open the med, bay door. Tilting his helm to the side, Optimus walked over, and pushed passed a few of the mechs who covered their faces for some reason, and then knocked on the door.

The door opened a crack, to reveal a very grumpy and angry looking Ratchet. When he saw Optimus, he simply seemed to just become exhausted.

"Uh...Ratch? What's...?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet snarled cutting him off, and ignoring the other mechs and femmes outside, "The med. bay's going to be closed for a while..."

"How long a while?" Optimus asked, quirking an optic ridge.

"Oh I'd say a about seven solar-cycles..." Ratchet answered.

Prime stared at him with wide blue optics, "Why?"

"...Prime, do you remember that seminar I took you and Megatron to about the Seeker Anatomy and Biology?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, but what...?"

"Well, Megatron just reached his first sign of cyber-puberty," Ratchet grumbled, cutting him off again.

Optimus suddenly blushed, "...he's...in heat?"

"Aggravatingly so..."

"RATCHET! CLOSE THE SLAGGING DOOR! I DON'T WANT ANY ONE ELSE IN HERE!"

Both mechs flinched at the roar from inside the med. bay. Well, at least now Optimus knew what Ratchet was waiting for...

...

**_Four Stellar cycles later..._**

...

Optimus sat down on the stairs at the bottom of the tower he lived in with his father.

He was watching the road, as mechs and femmes passed him by, all casting him glances, wondering who he was.

But the young Prime sighed, a heavy sad sigh, as thoughts plagued his brain. His home seemed...dull. Grey. Old. Boring. Like something vital was missing from it.

Or should he say someone?

Megatron was at the academy for the Medical arts, and has been staying there for the past two stellar-cycles. And he was so caught up in his studies there, he forgot to come home and pay everyone was visit. While he was happy his friend was fulfilling one of his goals, it was lonely here in the tower.

Even Ratchet seemed to slump a bit more these days. He kept telling others how proud and happy he was that his adopted creation was doing so well, but he missed him so much.

And their friends, Jazz, Ironhide and Chromia missed him too. Jazz seemed a little less energetic these days, Ironhide was rough and violent in the training exercises with Optimus, and Chromia seemed to be drinking a little more high-grade than usual sometimes when they all went out to get a drink.

There was no mistaking how much that mech's presence was missed around here. Especially by Optimus.

He had it the worst: he's spend a lot of his time in the med. bay, looking around, hoping that a certain silver mech would come barging in, demanding to know why he was throwing his lazy aft around, and wasn't helping.

He saw him sometimes in his dreams, and they were like before, laughing, joking mechlings, excited about what kind of difference they could make in this world, and what they planned to do with their lives soon. And sometimes...Optimus dreamed about kissing him.

Yes, he the soon-to-be Prime, son of the seeker-lower class-hating Sentinel Prime, was in love with the silver seeker mech. His friends knew about it, and Jazz sometimes tried to play match maker, but Megs was so oblivious and it always ended with Optimus a spluttering, embarrassed mess at the end of it, and he'd go and yell at the music loving mech. Megatron didn't know, because Optimus didn't want him to. He didn't want to ruin their friendship.

And oh, how he missed the silver seeker, missed his tough, strong personality that entered and filled everyone else, how he seemed to keep them all together.

Optimus sighed, holding a gold-grace orchid, caressing it's petals. He had picked it up from the garden that was placed deep inside the tower. It was Megatron's favorite one.

"What in slag's name are you doing there moping?"

Optimus jumped, with a yell, falling off the steps, and looking around a moment, when his optics settled on a silver, purple and grey seeker.

The seeker smirked, "Boy, I'm only gone a few stellar-cycles and already you're as depressed as Dead End."

He stood up, staring in disbelief.

"Megatron?" he said gently.

"Hey buddy. Long time no see," Megs smirked.

Next thing the seeker knew he was being tackled and hugged like there was no tomorrow by a blur of red, blue and silver Prime.

"Prime! PRIME!" he wheezed out, "...crushing...spinal strut...!"

Optimus pulled back, smiling at his best friend. Then his expression changed to one of confusion.

"I thought you were staying at the academy for the next few vorns," Optimus quirked an optic ridge.

Megatron smirked, "They gave us all a vacation off to relax after the exams. I thought I'd come by and visit for a few solar-cycles, you know?" he raised a brow in a knowledgeable fashion, "and I heard a certain Prime was wasting a lot of his precious time indoors, instead of enjoying himself. Well, for the next eight solar-cycles, Prime, or not, I am going to make sure you're not going to rust just because you haven't been stretching your joints mister."

And with that said, the silver seeker grabbed his servo and led him straight into the tower, towards the med. bay.

...

**_Seven stellar cycles later..._**

...

"PRIME! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

Optimus was being chased around the med. bay, running for dear life, as a certain seeker assistant medic chased him, growling and snarling angrily. And holding a needle with a whole lot of medication inside it. The other medics watched with amusement and slight bewilderment at the spectacle, but none of them said or did anything.

It was somewhat of a normal thing to see these days.

The young soon-to-be Prime was running from getting a vaccine.

Ratchet was out, going into Tyger Pax for a conference, and leaving his new assistant to take care of things here in the Iacon medical center in the towers.

He had graduated three stellar-cycles ago, and was now working for Ratchet in his med. bay.

Megatron was not happy that he was running away from him, like he was a herald of Unicron. Well, considering he was raised by Ratchet he might as well have been one.

Optimus suddenly misplaced his footing and fell on to his front with a grunt.

Then he grunted again the Megatron landed on top of him with a shout of victory, before he felt something enter his shoulder. He yelled in surprise, before he glared back in annoyance at the smug expression on the silver mech's face.

"Now was that so bad, wittle Prime?" he snickered.

Prime huffed, "Hatchet Jr."

"And proud to be so," Megatron answered, before he got off him, and then helped him up, "Primus, I will never understand why such a big mech like you gets so squeamish when it comes to getting shots."

Optimus rolled his blue optics, his expression turning sour, as Megatron laughed. The silver mech tapped his helm, with a sharp pointed finger, snickering softly, before flicking at his antennae. The blue and red mech snorted, and then snatched Megatron's hand and pushed it away.

"Primus, why are we best friends again?"

"Cause you wuv me!" Megatron smirked.

"I don't think that's the reason," Optimus answered, _At least not the whole reason._

The flier stood up, and then helped Optimus up. He still had that goofy smile though.

...

**_Eighteen Solar-Cycles later..._**

...

Optimus almost jumped out of his armor, when he heard the enraged shriek down the hall.

He was on his way, delivering some data-pads to Prowl on the thirty-eighth floor, minding his own business, his mind on the recent riots his father, Sentinel was dealing with. He had been minding his own business, until the next thing he knew, he had heard that angry noise, that made him jump, and almost drop all his data-pads.

Then, he saw two mechs running past him...in their pelvic plating only.

One was a large green seeker, the other was a blue mech, with golden optics. He recognized them: Skyquake and Breakdown. They had been here a few days ago, to the med. bay, and...well...they tried to pull a prank on Megatron.

Megs put them on cleaning duty of the entire tower, giving them only three hours to get it done. Apparently, they decided to get revenge on the silver seeker.

Optimus blushed in embarrassment and awkwardness, before his face became redder than his finish for a whole different reason, when he saw Megatron, screwdriver in the air, and in the same state as the other two mechs.

"YOU FRAGGERS! WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU I WILL MAKE YOUR EXISTENCE A LIVING PIT!" Megatron roared, his face plates red with rage, as he chased to two fearful mechs. Optimus looked away, as Megatron passed him, and tried to keep the energon from leaking from his nasal ridge...and he failed miserably.

...

**_Three stellar-cycles later..._**

...

Optimus woke up in the med. bay, pain running through his circuitry, and he processor, as he lied down on the med. bay berths.

The spark monitor was beeping next to him, and he looked around the room.

How had he gotten there? Why was he there to begin with? He looked down, and his blue optics widened when he saw the large gash in his abdomen.

And then he remembered: he and Ironhide had been on a recon mission, to scout over Polyhex, to investigate a disturbance in the underground caverns of the city for an Decepticon activity. They were ambushed.

The young mech looked over, and saw Ironhide lying in the med. berth beside him, recharging. He was missing an arm and both his legs. Sleeping in a chair beside Hide was Chromia, resting her helm against his arm, sighing softly. She had a hand over her swollen abdomen, holding hers and Ironhide's two sparklings.

They would be coming any time now, and very soon...

"Optimus?"

He turned his helm, wincing, at the pain pounding through it. Megatron stood there, looking down at him, with wide, worried indigo optics.

"Megatron...how...?" he coughed.

Megatron placed a servo on his helm, telling him to be still, "Careful Oppy, you're in a lot of pain right now, and you need to rest."

"No..." he gasped, "...How...did I get here?"

"We got yours and Ironhide's distress signals. Me, Mia, Elita and Jazz came to rescue you," Megatron smirked, "Elita was really worried about you."

Optimus rolled his optics. Elita-One. She was nice and sweet femme, she was charismatic and was a good warrior.

And she had an infatuation with him. Optimus liked her as a good friend, but he did not care for her that way.

Not when all he wanted was standing here, next to him, utterly oblivious to how he felt.

"Oh stop it, Oppy," Megatron said, before he picked up his tools. And that's when Optimus noticed the tension in Megatron's trembling wings, and hands.

Worried, he reached our and caressed one of the wings, "Megsy...?"

"I'm fine..." his voice cracked when he said that, and Prime knew he was lying.

But before he could ask what was wrong, Sentinel Prime came in. When saw that Optimus was awake, his optics narrowed in disapproval at him and the silver seeker beside him.

"Optimus, you should be resting," Sentinel said, before he cast a slight glare at Megatron, "Did he wake you up?"

Optimus narrowed his blue optics back at him, "I just woke up, and no, I did it on my own."

"Hmm," he smacked Megatron upside the helm, "Get back to work! I want these two mechs back in action as soon as possible."

With that, he turned and left. The moment he was out of sight, Megatron narrowed his optics, and stuck his glossa out at him. Optimus glared at his father also, before he reached out and caressed the wing again. Megatron flicked them, indicating he did not want to be touched right now.

"It's his fault you know," Megatorn said softly.

"Hmm?" Optimus asked.

"Sentinel's. It was his fault the war started," Megatron said gently, wings drooping, "If he and the Council had simply helped the lower-class, instead of degrading and starving them, they wouldn't feel so oppressed and decide to fight back..." He looked around the med. bay, "It's been so long since I've seen any other seekers and sparklings in here..." his optics stared off into space, "Now, all I see are injured, dying or dead soldiers all around me..."

Optimus off-lined his optics in sadness. This war was terrible. Megatron was the only flier in Iacon, and Optimus could sense how alone he felt, despite how many friends he had.

He took Megatron's servo in his, despite the slight pain buzzing ins his shoulder, "At least...our friends are still here..." _and I'm here for you._

Megatron turned to him, before he took the servo, and squeezed it, before he smiled.

"Thanks...Oppy..."

...

**_Nine Nano-cycles later..._**

...

Optimus paced back and forth, snarling and growling to himself angrily, as he did so.

Megatron, Ironhide, Chromia and Elita-One had been capture, and imprisoned in the Decepticons base, by the Decepticon leader, Straxus.

They had received a message from the cons, and what does his father do? What does he fragging do? NOTHING!

His friends were there, imprisoned, probably being torture or worse, and his father, Sentinel Prime tells him that they can't do a anything to help them? That in itself was a heap load of slag!

He was not only angry, though. No, he was scared too.

No one had a clue what Straxus was doing to them right now, if they were alive, or safe.

His door opened. He looked back, and saw Ratchet. He was supposed to be in the med. bay, watching over Chromia and Ironhide's twin daughters.

The medic was shaking, as he entered, closing the door behind him. He saw energon tears staining the medic's face, and he was holding something in his servos: a data pad.

Optimus was about to ask what was on it, when Ratchet pressed the button at the bottom. A holographic picture came up, of two younglings: a red and blue one being hugged by a silver one, both smiling, and their mouths were opened, indicating they were laughing and having so much fun, such joy shining brightly in their optics.

Him and Megatron.

"He...had this picture on his desk..." Ratchet whispered, "He was planning to give it to you on your spark day tomorrow...but..." Ratchet sniffled, before he covered his face.

Optimus took the data-pad from Ratchet, looking the picture over, before he off-lined his optics, turned it off, and held it to his chest plates.

"I'm sorry Ratch..." he whispered, before he hugged the sobbing medic close to him.

He'd almost forgotten that he wasn't the only one suffering. While he was enraged that Straxus had captured his best friend and his love interest, Ratchet was upset, that the Decepticons had his adopted creation in their grasp.

And the only way out of the Decepticon prisons was to either join or death.

...

_**One Stellar-Cycle later...**_

...

In neutral territory the Autobots new leader, Optimus Prime, stood alone.

Sentinel was dead. He was off-lined in battle.

All the Autobots at HQ were currently, due to the rapid change in the Decepticon command, were trying and see if they could come up with a diplomatic solution to this war. And as Optimus stood there, he dearly hoped that there was.

And as he looked amongst the rubble all around him, piles of scrap from battles, he hoped to that the one mech who now led the Decepticons, would consider.

Elita-one had been killed immediately upon entering. Chromia and Ironhide were tortured for information, and killed because they refused to give in, and they were forced to leave their two femlings behind. Megatron was the only survivor.

How had he survived?

Straxus, the old Decepticon leader, forced him to bond with him. He...sent a video feed of it to the Autobots, just to torture them. Optimus had been enraged. In fact, he had been so angry, he almost destroyed half of the tallest Tower in Iacon. It took Jazz, who was equally as angry as Optimus, but had better control, Ratchet and Prowl, Jazz's mate, to stop him with three prods to the chest.

And then, they all found out that Sentinel Prime, Optimus' father, had sold the seeker out to Straxus. The found out from Megatron, in battle. They all had, when Sentinel had killed Straxus, and he then turned to Megatron, offering to let him surrender. And Megatron had let it all slip out.

When they heard of Sentinel's crime, the Autobots, and some of the Decepticons were enraged.

Megatron killed him.

Megatron, the sweet, kind, tough, strong assistant medic, and one of the first seekers raised in Iacon, his best friends, had _killed_ Sentinel Prime. And he had done it with a stab of his sword, in cold blood.

And now Optimus was the leader of the Autobots, and Megatron had become the new leader of the Decepticons.

The war was still going on, and was worse than ever before: cities were bombed and destroyed, save for Iacon and Kaon, and the Decepticons were getting stronger and stronger each passing Solar-cycle. And Optimus, though he hid it so very well from his soldiers, felt guilt eating away at his spark, and insides. He shook his helm, in sorrow, as he thought of his once best friend, betraying them.

Despite the war, he missed him. And he hoped, deep down, that he could one day return him to the side of good.

As he walked amongst the ruined parts of Polyhex, one of the uninhabited and bombed areas, he heard something. He stopped where he was, and listened.

He blinked, when he heard beeps, whirls, buzzes and whistles. It was coming from some rubble.

The Prime walked over his antennae flicking to the origin of the noise. He stopped, when he saw a flash of gold somewhere buried. Shuttering his optics, he climbed up the rubble, and then stopped at the sight before him.

The noises were coming from a sparkling. A gold, black and silver sparkling, with wide blue optics, making those noises. A little mechling, that looked in distress.

The little one whirled, and his face plates scrunched up, with a whimper when he saw the adult. Optimus reached down and picked up the little one , making soft, soothing coos.

"Hello there little one. How did you get here?" he whispered.

The sparkling opened his little mouth, but all that came out were more buzzes and whirls. He whimpered, and wiped at his blue optics.

The little one must have lost its creators, or they abandoned him. He caressed the little one's helm. He needed to get the little one to the med. bay, and get him some energon in his systems.

The little yellow sparkling, snuggled against the prime, his little door wings flicking back and forth. Prime smiled at that.

The sparkling was adorable. Despite the little one's fear, his curiosity was admired, as he looked at the Prime, and making soft mewling noises, and purring softly. He reached up and caressed the little one's helm, and chuckled, when the sparkling nuzzled it.

"Hmm...you'll need a name..." Optimus said gently.

The sparkling sneezed, and shook his helm, buzzing confusion and slight bewilderment. Prime laughed gently. It reminded him of Arcee when she first studied one of Ratchet's tools, and when Moonracer was playing with his antennae.

The yellow and black armor reminded Optimus of the small mechanical insect in the Crystal gardens. They took care of the flowers there. The sparkling reminded him of them.

He smiled, as a name came to him, "I'll call you Bumblebee..."

The sparkling chirped in response and smiled, clapping his small black hands, and touching the Prime's face.

...

**_Present Day, Earth_**

...

"Optimus?'

The prime jumped, before he turned, and he saw Ratchet standing there, looking at him.

"Ah, old friend..." he wiped some lubricant form his optics, pretending they were just some loose pieces of dust that entered his optics, "I did not hear you come in."

Ratchet blinked, before he gave him an understanding look.

"You...miss him still, don't you?" Ratchet whispered.

Optimus tensed. It was no secret to Ratchet that Optimus had feelings for the silver mech. Feelings, long held in dormant, and only resurfaced when Optimus went into his memories when he was alone.

"Yes..." Optimus whispered.

Ratchet placed a hand on Optimus' shoulder, "I'm sorry Prime...I really am..."

"Don't be. It's not your fault..." he whispered, "...I...should have gone for him when I had the chance. I should have rescued him, instead of obeyed my father...I...I should have known...It's my fault..."

"Prime, don't blame yourself!" Ratchet snapped, "Blame that slagger, Sentinel...and Straxus."

Prime bowed his helm, off-lining his optics. Ratchet was right, but he couldn't help it. If he had...if he had only gotten to them to save them...

To save him.

Optimus stood up, and went over to the wall, and leaned against it. He off-lined his blue optics, taking a moment, intaking air heavily as he tried to keep himself from breaking down. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Ratchet.

"I can leave, if you need time to compose yourself before the others come back..." Ratchet whispered.

When Optimus nodded in answer, Ratchet turned and left the Prime, knowing he needed to be alone, to compose himself back together.

As he leaned against the wall, Optimus on-lined them back on, and allowed a single energon tear to slide down his silver cheek. He took a moment, to let the spark-wrenching and mournful yearning to take him over. He tilted his helm back.

"Megatron..." he whispered the name, longing to have him back, to return to the Autobots...to Ratchet, his adopted creator...to Prime.

He pushed himself from the wall and looked off into space, "Megatron..." his voice broke, as he covered his face, "...forgive..."

All he ever wanted was for everything to remain the same back on Cybertron. Wanted his friends to always stick together. For the mech he loved all these centuries to love him back, and return to him.

"...I never should have abandoned you..." he whispered.

All he ever wanted was gone forever.

...

**_Nemesis, Earth's Northern Hemisphere..._**

...

Megatron entered his quarters, heaving a heavy sigh, as the doors slid close behind him.

He looked around a moment, years worth of paranoia, getting the better of him for a moment, before he went to his desk.

He opened the drawer, and then pulled out a data-pad. He pressed the button in the middle, and a holographic picture appeared. He caressed it gently, smiling sadly at it.

It was a picture of two mechs, one of them Optimus, who was standing with a silver seeker, who came up to his chin, and bother were smiling, happy. Megatron had graduated from the medical academy that day, and Optimus and Ratchet had come and attended it. This was before the war, before he was captured, and forced to become a Decepticon by Straxus. Ratchet had taken the picture.

He didn't have the armor he had on now, his thick, sharp armor he wore at all times for protection

He let out a small chuckle, that also sounded like a choked sob, as he remember that day. He pressed a kiss to his clawed servos, and then he pressed them to Optimus' face in the photo. He off-lined his optics, as a tear slid past them.

As he sat there, and then held the data-pad to his chest plates, he sat down on his berth, and then lied down on his side, holding it close.

"Optimus..." he hissed.

Before Straxus took him as a mate, he would have gladly returned to the Autobots, to his Amma, to his Prime. But being forced into a bond, and having the Decepticon sigil branded on him...and knowing that Optimus didn't return his love...he couldn't go back...

And now he could never go back...he was the leader and hope of the Decepticon faction, to lead them to victory, and give them this planet to live on, now that Cybertron was completely destroyed.

Megatron off-lined his optics.

"I'm sorry...My Prime..." he whispered, before he fell into an uneasy recharge, still clutching the data-pad, and tears streaming from his optics.

And said, before he fell completely into the realms of dreams, "...my love..."

...

**The End...Or is it?**

...

Review!

Note to Neko Guest and Future Reviewers: I do not know your full pen name, so I can't PM you, but I do know that in the Transformers Prime canon that Optimus was originally Orion Pax, an archivist in the hall of records and Megatron was originally Megatronous, a gladiator, and that Red Alert was a femme in the Transformers Animated canon, but a mech in all the others ones, but this is set in_** MY**_ AU of how Megs and Oppy rose to power and became enemies. Please, if you have an account, please put your full pen name on your review, so I can PM you if anymore of you have a problem with my fic not following the canon. I do not like it when I have to write something in a fic, in order to get my point across, but if you don't have an account, then unless you can get one, I am sorry that I cannot PM you to try and explain.

Again, I am sorry if something is not understood well and if I upset you with this. Just, please don't flame.


End file.
